The present disclosure relates to electronic display devices. With recent developments in smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) including high-definition television (HDTV)-level resolution display modules, mobile displays have been developed to provide wide video graphics array (WVGA) or full HD level resolutions. Moreover, the use of a display driver integrated circuit, which is an electronic circuit that drives or controls a flat display panel, appropriate for such high-resolution mobile displays may be desired.